prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Close Encounters
Close Encounters is the sixteenth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. It is set to air on January 21, 2014. Synopsis Shana returns to Rosewood to tell Emily that she has a message from Ali, but can Emily and the girls trust Shana with all that they know about her? And when Shana ups the stakes and says that Ali wants to meet Emily — and only Emily — could it all be part of an “A” plan, or is Emily really Alison’s favorite? With Emily becoming more hopeful by the minute, Spencer is determined to not let her friend get hurt. Meanwhile, Aria and Hanna deal with matters of the heart. Notes *Shana's true intentions are revealed: She's known Alison since she was three. since she grew up next to Alison's grandparents. *Shana also told Emily that Alison wants to meet with Emily. *Aria breaks up with Jake because she still loves Ezra. *Jake witnesses Ezra losing his temper with an unknown Blonde Woman in a car. *Hanna kisses Travis after she kicks Travis's ass at pool. *Spencer goes through Peter's briefcase and found out Jessica DiLaurentis is on the Board at Radley. *Jake always thought Ezra was the person Aria was afraid of. *Ashley takes Hanna somewhere to smash plates against a wall. *Aria informs Ezra that Jake saw him screaming at a woman outside of The Grill. *Ezra reveals that the woman he was screaming at was Maggie's lawyer. *Shana drives Emily to the place Alison wants to meet her. *Alison isn't sure she can completely trust Spencer, Aria, and Hanna. *Alison thought she knew who her A was, but she was completely wrong. *Spencer followed Emily and Shana to the meeting place, and Alison ran off. *After apologizing to Emily, Spencer accuses Alison of splitting Emily apart from Spencer, Hanna, and Aria. *Toby signed the Radley agreement after talking to his father and deciding to move on from his mother's death. *Hanna decides to call Caleb. *EzrA stuffs knives in Jake's old punching bag, and Jake stabbed the front of his foot *At the end of the episode, A breaks into Shana's locker, finds a picture of Shana and Ali as little girls, cuts the picture in half and burns Shana's half. Title and Background *Someone may have a close encounter with A or the A-Team. *Or, "A" has a close encounter with Alison. *One of the girls or the group might have a close encounter with Alison or A or the A-Team. Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast * Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh * Ryan Guzman as Jake * Luke Kleintank as Travis * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz * Nolan North as Peter Hastings * Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin * Aeriel Miranda as Shana Trivia * The table read was on August 2, 2013. * Jonell tweeted that Ezra is in the episode, but Ian Harding could not attend the table read. * Marlene King attended the table read through Skype since she was in New Orleans at the time. * Filming began on August 5, 2013 and ended on August 13, 2013. Before Episode Poll Previous Poll Top 3: Why they go to the "love shack"? #To decipher the diary #Meet with Ali #To hide from A #but the real answer revealed in the episode was: To get some shelter from a storm. PEOPLE PEOPLE..........Please don't add Jake on here....Jake saw Ezra screaming at someone in the car, so how can Jake be IN THE CAR? Who is Ezra screaming at in the promo (while wearing a hoodie :p)? PLEASE don't edit and add selections to this poll because it will reset the votes...Thanks -A...dmins .....(EDIT: Added Maggie, Dianne, Maggie's Lawyer...previous lead was CeCe-Mona-Wren) CeCe Mona Wren Shana/Jenna Toby Wesley (his brother) Dianne (his mother) Maggie Maggie's Lawyer One of the Liars Alison? Other Promo & Sneak Peaks Pretty Little Liars "Close Encounters" Promo 4x16|Promo M3 Pretty Little Liars 4x16 Season 4 Episode 16 Promo "Close Encounters" (HD) Canadian Promo|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars 4x16 HD Sneak Peek 1 - "Close Encounters" - Airs January 21st, 2014-1|Sneak Peek 1 Pretty Little Liars 4x16 HD EXCLUSIVE Sneak Peek - "Close Encounters" - Airs January 21st, 2014|Sneak Peek 2 Pretty Little Liars 4x16 Sneak Peek 3 - Close Encounters HD|Sneak Peek 3 Pretty Little Liars 4x16 Sneak Peek 4 - Close Encounters HD|Sneak Peek 4 Gallery 4.16_BTS01.jpg 4.16_BTS02.jpg Screen Shot 2013-08-02 at 5.20.18 PM.png BQ62yUhCEAE60nq.jpg-large.jpg The_Tweet.jpg Stay tuned for 416....jpg Men in Aria's life.jpg Troian and TV dad, Nolan.jpg Laura and Ashley.jpg PLL416-96.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.16 - Close Encounters - Promotional Photos (1)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.16 - Close Encounters - Promotional Photos (2)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.16 - Close Encounters - Promotional Photos (3)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.16 - Close Encounters - Promotional Photos (4)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.16 - Close Encounters - Promotional Photos (5)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.16 - Close Encounters - Promotional Photos (6)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.16 - Close Encounters - Promotional Photos (7)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.16 - Close Encounters - Promotional Photos (8)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.16 - Close Encounters - Promotional Photos (9)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.16 - Close Encounters - Promotional Photos (10)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.16 - Close Encounters - Promotional Photos (11)_595_slogo.jpg tumblr_mzi9gfXwu41rxyuiqo1_500.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:4B